The Fox and the Chicken
by FNAFfandom
Summary: The animatronics discover that Mike is in fact NOT an endoskeleton! Two also may find flush feelings for each other... Foxy x Chica No like, no read. R&R!
1. Love?

It was just the same old days at the Pizzeria.

Same old pizza.

Same old Out Of Order sign next to pirates cove.

Everything was going fine Mike was about to go to meet the animatronics.

The animatronics just recently found out Mike was a human. "Alright guys remember, we found out he is a human so don't stuff him in a suit." Freddy said seriously. "We know Freddy you said that like a thousand times." said Bonnie really silly." Guys should we call Foxy?". asked Chica . " Why you love him?" Bonnie asked really silly. "NO!". Chica shouted while blushing. "Oh I see that face Chica you love Foxy". Bonnie said silly now getting on Chicas nerves." Shut up or I will make you rabbit stew".Chica said really angry." Chica no we can call Foxy out though cough lover cough". said Freddy. "Okay ill call him FOXY!". Yelled Chica ." Chica be calling me I wonder what it be for?". After a few seconds Foxy came out of his cove. Hi Foxy."Chica said blushing." Hi lass." Foxy said **also** blushing. But when Freddy saw them and saw them both blushing he thought 'maybe they are in love'. That thought kept running through his head. At 12:00AM Mike came. "Hi Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and who are you?". Asked Mike. Mike never really got to meet Foxy. "Me name be Foxy the pirate". Replied Foxy." Foxy Mike paused I think I heard that name before." **Flashback 20 years ago. **Mike was just 8 back then he went to Pizzeria he liked the show but mostly liked Foxys show. When he went inside what heart broke Mike was to see the Out Of Order sign next to pirates cove. Mike asked the owner why Foxy was Out Of Order. The owner said " Foxy bit a Frontal Lobe. " **I think he did it.** Mike walked up to Pirates cove and said" you MONSTER". So Foxy bit his Frontal Lobe too.**End of Flashback.** "No we never met Mike ". Foxy lied. **To be continued.**

**Okay I ship Foxy and Chica please don't hate my ship sorry if you think this page is short. **


	2. The Kiss

"You sure we haven't met"? Mike asked." Yes me be sure". Foxy lied again. "Well I'm going on the stage". Said Freddy. So Freddy goes and walks on the stage. Freddy is not always serious he can be silly to so he rolls to the stage. " You could say he did a Bare al roll". Said Bonnie. **Sorry I could not make it connected. **Mike, Foxy and Chica face palm." Really just really". Said Chica. "S sorry guys I couldn't help it". Said Bonnie." Please no more puns". Mike said. A couple hours later make saw the time 6:00AM so he left the pizzeria. Freddy and Bonnie are eating pizzas and Foxy and Chica are talking. When Mike saw Foxy and Chica they looked were in love so he called . "Um ". Mike said. "Yes Michel". Said . He sometimes called Mike Michel. "Well it would not be a bad idea to bring Foxy back" ? Mike asked. thought. "Okay he will need to get re-".Before could finish Mike said. "I'm on it". Freddy Fazbears Pizza Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are doing the show for the kids and Foxy in his cove. After the show Mike had news. "Okay guys the news is Foxy will have his show back". Mike said very exited. They all clapped for Foxy Chica clapped the loudest. After that Foxy and Chica walked to the backroom they were all alone. "Uh lass". Foxy said to Chica blushing. "What is it"? Chica asked blushing. "I love ye". Foxy said. Foxy started kissing Chica. Chica kissed him back. " Ooh I knew it". Bonnie said walking in with Freddy.** To be continued.**

**So Foxy and Chica kissed maybe just maybe Freddy and Bonnie were watching the whole thing! **


	3. Together

"How much did you see" asked Foxy? "All of it you lovebirds" said Bonnie. "Bonnie we should tell Mike" said Freddy. "Yeah" said Bonnie. *Bonnie and Freddy went out of the backroom Foxy and Chica stayed in the backroom for a couple more minutes then they go were Mike is*. "Hi Foxy ready for your repairs" said Mike. "Yeah lad" said Foxy. *So Mike repaired Foxys jaw, hole in stomach and his pants*. *At 6:00AM Mike left*. The sign didn't say Sorry out of order now it said Come see Foxy the pirate. Foxy and Chica were now Boyfriend and Girlfriend after they kissed. "You will do great Foxy" Chica said well kissing Foxy on the cheek. "Thanks laddie" said Foxy. "No problem" said Chica. The show was about to begin people saw that Foxy was back that's what worried parents. "Hi everybody its your friend Freddy Fazbear" said Freddy. "Don't forget me Freddy" said Bonnie. "And me" said Chica. "How could I forget you now lets sing" said Freddy. "But Foxys not here lets call him kids FOXY" shouted Chica! *The kids also shouted FOXY*! " Hi lads and ladies it be me Foxy" said Foxy. *Foxy walked on the stage*. Foxy walked next to Chica nobody really suspected that they were Boyfriend and Girlfriend and nobody noticed that they were holding hands.* Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sang.** I could not come up with a song.** A couple hours later everyone left and Mike came. "Hi guys" said Mike. "Ha ha ha ha said a voice.** To be continued.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long I had school and wait who was that voice at the end find out in chapter 4.**


	4. The purposal

"Hi Mike" Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy said . "Wait what was that laugh" asked Mike. *Foxy knew what or who it was*. "Golden Freddy" said Foxy. "Who's Golden Freddy" asked Mike? "He's a Golden version of Freddy he is a suit and he was used to murder 5 children" replied Foxy. *Mike sobbed over the children deaths then he stopped* "So you and Chica are Boyfriend and Girlfriend now" said Mike. "Yup" said Foxy and Chica. *They all just hanged out*.but someone came at 3:00AM.*Mike looked up it seemed like a golden version of Freddy but it had a blue bow and top hat and his eyes were all black*.*Foxy and the others growled at Golden Freddy because he is evil*.**(I think Golden Freddy is evil). ***Mike looked at Golden Freddy strangely*. "TWO FREDDY'S" shouted Mike! *Golden Freddy laughed and then vanished*. "Uh" said Mike very confused. "Was he Golden. Freddy" asked Mike? *They all nodded*. "Oka-wait" Mike stopped himself. "If you are animatronics how are you alive" asked Mike. "That's something we don't even know lad" replied Foxy. *They hung out until 6:00AM it was like a year in the time but before Mike left Foxy whispered something in Mikes ear and told him to bring it next time***(Mike didn't stay there for a year)**.* Foxy and Chica well were doing romantic things and Bonnie and Freddy were on the stage*. *Bonnie was listening to Roar on his phone for some odd reason*. "Louder than a lion because I am a champion your goanna here me roar" Bonnie sang along with the song. *Freddy face palmed*. "Really Bonnie" said Freddy. *Foxy and Chica were not listening because they were only focused on each other*. *Foxy and Chica kissed each other again that got Freddy and Bonnie's attention but they did not say anything*. *Sometime later after the show Mike came with the item that Foxy wanted and gave it to him*. "Hey guys" said Mike. *They all said hi*. *Foxy and Chica went to the back room but again Bonnie and Freddy followed them but Mike did too this time* "So Foxy what did you want to ask me Foxy" asked Chica? *Foxy held out the item that seemed to be a pink ring and asked "Will ye marry me? **To be continued.**

**Foxy purposed to Chica after a year but will Chica say yes?**


	5. Wedding bells

*Chica didn't see that coming*. "Yes a thousand times yes" shouted Chica. "Then let's start setting up the wedding" Freddy said while walking in the room with Bonnie and Mike. *Foxy and Chica were not mad this time in fact they thought they just couldn't tell them*. "Okay Mike ye should bye the wedding supplies" said Foxy. "Okay I'll do anything for my friends I'll start tomorrow". *Foxy and Chica were exited to get married*. "Bonnie ye can set up me and Chica's wedding" said Foxy. "Okay when all the supplies is bought" said Bonnie. "And Freddy ye can say the words for our ceremony" said Foxy. *Freddy nodded*. "I hope Golden Freddy doesn't come during our wedding" said Chica. "Me too lad" said Foxy. "What can I do to help" asked while he walked in the pizzeria? "Ye can bake our wedding cake" said Foxy. "Okay" said while nodding his head. " Wait who will be the flower girl" asked Freddy? "My daughter April can" replied Mike.** (April is my OC you can see how she looks and her back story foxyfandom on deviant art.) **"Wait a sec" said Foxy.** Flashback to yesterday.** "This is my job Freddy Fazbears Pizza" Mike said to April while walking in the pizzeria. "Wow" said April while looking at how much colors there are. *Then the animatronics caught April's eye*. "Dad who are they" asked April? "The animatronics on stage are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica and in pirates cove is Foxy don't tell anybody this but they are alive and Foxy and Chica are Boyfriend and Girlfriend" replied Mike. "Wow that's cool" said April. *Mike smiled*. **End of flashback.** "She came yesterday right Mike" asked Foxy? "yeah she did" replied Mike. So they planed the wedding it took about 7 months to finish planning, Make the wedding outfits and make the wedding cake. It was the day of the wedding and Foxy and Chica were putting on their outfits. When they were done Foxy went up on the wedding era and Chica waited. The wedding was still in the pizzeria. Then 2 minutes later music began to play that sounded like dun dun da dun something like that. *Chica was walking in the most pretty dress in the universe well at least Foxy thought with April behind Chica*. Soon Chica was up there. "Chica do you take Foxy to be your husband" asked Freddy? "I do" replied Chica. "And Foxy do take Chica to be your Wife" asked Freddy? "Me do" said Foxy. "You may put on each others rings" said Freddy. *Foxy put Chica's ring on her finger and Chica put Foxy's ring on his finger*. "Now you may kiss the bride" said Freddy. *Foxy and Chica kissed*. *Soon they all ate pizza and cake*.** To be continued.**

**Chica and Foxy finally got married and Golden Freddy didn't come good so yeah.**


	6. Someone special someone young

It was about 3 months after Foxy and Chica got married. Chica now stayed in pirates cove with Foxy. was making a surprise for them that wasn't ready yet Mike, Freddy and Bonnie knew what it was. "Hi lass" said Foxy smiling at Chica. "Hi Foxy" said Chica also smiling. *Foxy and Chica walked out of pirates cove*. *Mike was there it was 3:00AM*. "Hi guys" Mike said to them. *They said "hi" also*. *Mike was calling and told Foxy and Chica to get out of his office*. "Is she ready" asked Mike? "Almost She might be finished today or tomorrow" replied . "Okay" said Mike. *Mike hung up*. "I wonder when will be done building Her" Mike wondered. *Bonnie and Freddy walked in the office*. "So is Foxy and Chica's daughter done yet" asked Bonnie? " said today or tomorrow" replied Mike. "Awesome" said Bonnie. "Yeah I'm sure Foxy and Chica would love to have a daughter" said Freddy. *Ring* "It's the phone" said Mike. *Mike picked up the phone*. "Hi Mike It's me I just wanted to tell you Foxy and Chica's daughter is done I'll be there soon" said . "Okay" said Mike. *Mike hung up the phone*. "Guys Foxy and Chica's daughter is done" said Mike. *They were exited*. "Are you planning to tell Foxy and Chica" asked Freddy? "I'll tell them when She get's here" said Mike. *It was a few minutes all the animatronics were hanging out with Mike in tell came*. * walked in the office telling everyone to go to the dining era*. "Okay guys this is really for Foxy and Chica so Foxy and Chica here is your daughter" said . She looked about eleven or twelve years old. Her mainly fur was yellow and her tail. Her patch on her stomach was red and the tip of her tail. She was a Fox. Her eyes were pink. She had a eye patch and hook on the left side. *Foxy and Chica hugged their new daughter*. "We should name her Christy" said Foxy. "That's a wonderful name Foxy" said Chica. "Hi Christy" said Foxy and Chica. "Hi Mom and Dad" said Christy. **To be continued**

**So built Foxy and Chica a daughter that they named Christy stay tuned for chapter 7 :3**


End file.
